Apakah Salah Jika Aku Autis
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "sepertinya ini cocok untukmu" ujar jonghyun, lalu ia pun memberikan pakaian itu pada kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Fanfic Brother & Family KyuHaeTeuk


" apakah salah jika aku autis?" part. 3

^^sebelumnya

"aigo…..ini adalah desain rumah…." Gumam jonghyun, meskipun masih berupa garis-garis saja, tetapi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah desain rumah. Jonghyun menatap kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"apakah ini hasil gambaranmu?" tanya jonghyun.

^^selanjutnya

Jonghyun yang begitu takjub akan hasil gambar kyuhyun, iapun kemudian segera keluar dari kamar kyuhyun menuju kamarnya, iapun kemudian membuka koper miliknya dan ia mengambil sebuah kamera jenis canon, lalu iapun kemudian menuju kamar kyuhyun. Ia mengambil gambar dari kertas-kertas yang ia susun tadi dilantai. Jonghyun sengaja mengambil beberapa gambar tersebut, dan jonghyun pun memandang lekat hasil gambar dari kamera miliknya itu.

" hasil gambarmu benar-benar bagus" gumam jonghyun sambil menatap kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah jonghyun selesai mengambil gambar melalui kameranya itu, iapun kemudian merapikan kembali hasil gambar milik kyuhyun dan ia meletakkannya diatas meja kyuhyun. Jonghyun memperhatikan seisi kamar kyuhyun yang disetiap dinding kamarnya terdapat banyak sekali coretan-coretan penuh dengan berbagai warna. Jonghyun kembali menatap kyuhyun, dan iapun sengaja duduk ditepi kasur kyuhyun. Jonghyun menggenggam tangan kyuhyun. Jonghyun sengaja berada didalam kamar kyuhyun, karena ia ingin menunggu hingga kyuhyun sadar.

" aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kamu bisa berada di rumah ini sendirian?, kemana kedua orang tuamu pergi?, apa kamu ditinggal oleh mereka secara sengaja?, tetapi….jika memang benar, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padamu?" jonghyun berbicara seorang diri sembari menatapnya. Ketika jonghyun terpaku dan masih duduk di tepi kasur kyuhyun, jari jemari kyuhyun pun bergerak-gerak, dan ia pun mulai sadarkan diri. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, jonghyun tersenyum ketika kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya.

"syukurlah kamu sudah sadar" ujar jonghyun padanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat orang asing di depannya, ia pun langsung beranjak dari tidurnya, dan ia menatap seisi kamarnya tanpa ia memperhatikan jonghyun yang bingung karena tingkah kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

" waeyo?, apa kamu takut padaku?" tanya jonghyun lembut padanya, namun kyuhyun tetap tidak fokus menatap jonghyun, tetapi ia menjawab apa yang ditanyakan jonghyun padanya.

" siapa kamu?, aku tidak mengenalmu, dimana appa dan eommaku?, donghae hyung juga kemana?, kenapa tadi pintu kamarku terkunci?" tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi padanya. Jonghyun yang menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga, ia pun kemudian memegang wajah kyuhyun, namun mata kyuhyun tetap tidak fokus menatapnya.

"perkenalkan aku jonghyun" sahut jonghyun padanya, namun kyuhyun tetap mengalihkan pandangannya, sehingga dengan tegas jonghyun pun berkata padanya " tatap mataku" tegas jonghyun padanya, mendengar perkataan jonghyun, untuk sesaat kyuhyun pun menatapnya, lalu kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandanganya lagi.

" jangan-jangan….dia autis" batin jonghyun

"owh…jonghyun" sahut kyuhyun

"tatap aku…."pinta jonghyun padanya lagi, kyuhyun pun kemudian menatapnya

"aku tidak tahu dimana kedua orang tuamu dan juga hyungmu, dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kamu terkunci seperti ini" sahut jonghyun dengan penuh penekanan pada kyuhyun agar kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ia katakan padanya.

"dimana appa dan eommaku" teriak kyuhyun padanya, jonghyun terkejut ketika kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu

"kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian?, aku mau appa dan eommaaaaaaaaaaa….'teriak kyuhyun histeris bahkan hingga ia pun menjauhkan kedua tangan jonghyun yang memegang wajahnya, lalu kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kasurnya, kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamar. Jonghyun yang takut jika kyuhyun lari, ia pun mengejar kyuhyun.

"changkeman…..kamu mau kemana?" teriak jonghyun padanya sembari mengejar kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memanggil kedua orang tuanya saja.

"APPAA….EOMMAAAAA…" ketika kyuhyun berada di anak tangga dasar, jonghyun berhasil memegang lengannya

"LEPASKAN….AKU MAU APPA….EOMMA….HYUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak kyuhyun lagi, jonghyun yang bingung, ia pun langsung memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU…..MEREKA PERGI KEMANA?, AKU MAU IKUT APPA DAN EOMMA…" tangis kyuhyun, jonghyun tetap memeluk erat kyuhyun dari belakang.

"mereka tidak ada….jebbal jangan seperti ini" ujar jonghyun padanya, kyuhyun menangis histeris hingga ia pun menggigit lengan jonghyun yang memeluknya erat.

'ARGHHHHHH….." erang jonghyun. Kyuhyun masih menggigit lengan jonghyun hingga berdarah, dan kyuhyun masih menangis. jonghyun yang cukup mengerti bagaimana sikap seseorang yang menderita autis, hingga ia pun membiarkan lengannya kesakitan karena gigitan kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama kyuhyun menangis dan menggigit lengan jonghyun, kyuhyun pun kemudian menjadi tenang dan ia melepaskan gigitannya pada jonghyun. Setelah kyuhyun tenang, jonghyun pun kemudian melepaskan pelukanya pada kyuhyun, dan jonghyun pun memegang tangan kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga.

" namamu siapa?" tanya jonghyun sembari memegang wajah kyuhyun kembali. Tatapan mata kyuhyun untuk sesaat menatap jonghyun" kyuhyun" sahutnya, lalu kyuhyun kembali tidak fokus menatap jonghyun.

" kamu sudah makan?" tanya jonghyun padanya

"opso" sahut kyuhyun dan masih memandang ke arah lain.

"kalau begitu, kamu tunggu disini. Aku akan mengobati lukaku dulu, setelah itu kita pergi keluar untuk mencari makan" ujar jonghyun padanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum sendiri. Ketika kyuhyun tersenyum, jonghyun merasa cukup bahagia. Jonghyun pun kemudian mengobati lukanya, dan memperban lukanya. Kemudian jonghyun pun memegang tangan kyuhyun, dan ia berencana mengajak kyuhyun keluar bersamanya. Namun ketika melihat pakaian kyuhyun yang terdapat noda darah, ia pun kemudian mengajak kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. setibanya di dalam kamar jonghyun, ia mencari pakaian di dalam ranselnya yang dapat digunakan oleh kyuhyun.

"sepertinya ini cocok untukmu" ujar jonghyun, lalu ia pun memberikan pakaian itu pada kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Jonghyun bingung kenapa kyuhyun mengangkat tagannya ke atas. Kyuhyun tidak menatap jonghyun, tetapi kedua tangannya masih di angkat ke atas. Jonghyun terus berpikir apa maksudnya kyuhyun seperti itu, hingga ia pun menyadari bahwa kyuhyun ingin jonghyun memakaikan pakaian itu padanya.

" apa kamu ingin, aku memakaikan baju ini untukmu?" tanya jonghyun padanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" arasseo…arrasseo…." Sahut jonghyun, Ia pun kemudian menggantikan pakaian kyuhyun dengan pakaian miliknya. Namun jonghyun sangat terkejut, ketika jonghyun membuka pakaian kyuhyun, ternyata terdapat banyak sekali memar di tubuhnya.

"ommo…kenapa banyak sekali memar di tubuhmu?, apa jangan-jangan….kedua orang tuamu telah menganiayamu?" tanya jonghyun padanya, tetapi kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa sendiri.

" kenapa ada orang tua yang tega menganiaya anaknya sendiri?" gerutu jonghyun kesal.

"aku lapar…" ujar kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dan sesekali tertawa tanpa menatap joonghyun dengan fokus.

"arasseo…nee, sebentar lagi kita cari makan untukmu" sahut jonghyun padanya, ia pun kemudian memakaikan baju itu pada kyuhyun. Lalu ia mengajak kyuhyun keluar untuk mencari makan bersama. jonghyun mengajak kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Ketika kyuhyun baru saja duduk, mata kyuhyun tertuju pada volume suara di mobil jonghyun. Ketika jonghyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia pun kemudian memutar music agar kyuhyun senang. Namun baru saja jonghyun memutar sebuah lagu, tangan kyuhyun bergerak untuk membesarkan volume suara itu. jonghyun yang berisik mendengar suara music itu, ia pun mengecilkan suaranya. Tetapi kyuhyun kembali membesarkan volume suara itu, berkali-kali jonghyun mengecilkan suara music itu, berkali-kali juga kyuhyun membesarkannya. Hingga membuat jonghyun pun kesal lalu mematikan music itu. tetapi ketika music itu dimatikan, kyuhyun menjadi sangat kesal, bahkan kyuhyun kembali menggigit jonghyun tetapi bukan di lengan, melainkan di pundak jonghyun.

"arghhhhh….."erang jonghyun, sembari ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"nee…nee…aku akan memutarkan music untukmu" ujar jonghyun dan ia langsung memutar kembali music itu. setelah mendengar suara music tersebut, kyuhyun kembali tenang. Dan kyuhyun pun membesarkan volume suaranya. Kyuhyun sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa ketika keinginannya terpenuhi. Dan tingkahnya itu hanya bisa membuat jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari tingkah kyuhyun itulah, jonghyun mengetahui sebab kenapa kedua orang tuanya bahkan hyungnya meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah itu.

" aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang autis seperti ini, aku akan melakukan cara agar kamu bisa sembuh dari autismu " gumam jonghyun padanya.

TBC


End file.
